Catching Feelings
by Light Panda
Summary: Terbang dan jatuh, pemberian harapan palsu, tangisan disetiap harinya. Disinilah aku memulai perjalanan cintaku. Dapatkah aku mengakhiri segala kesakitan dan kemirisanku ini? *JustinBarbara**sequel of Fall* -YoungPandas-


**CATCHING FEELINGS**

**Sequel of Fall**

**PART 1**

**Author : disdis / YoungPandas**

**Cast : Justin Bieber**

**Cody Simpson**

**Austine Mahone**

**Gisella Alexander : Barbara Palvin**

**Belleza Janssen**** : ****Cara Delevingne**

**Chelsea ****:**** Selena Gomez **

**Kylie ****: ****Caitlin**

**Pair : Jurbara (justin barbara)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : chaptered**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap gedung perguruan tinggi didepanku. Perjuanganku selama kelas 3 ini akhirnya berhasil. Aku belajar setiap malam bahkan kadang tidak tidur malam hanya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Brown University ini. Dan sekarang aku adalah salah satu mahasiswinya. Aku tersenyum, cukup bangga dengan hasil perjuanganku selama ini.

"Bagi mahasiswa atau mahasiswi baru, tolong antri disini untuk mendaftar ulang" Seru salah satu panitia ospek sekaligus mungkin kakak kelasku. Aku segera berbaris mengikuti antrian untuk mendaftar ulang karena cukup banyak mahasiswa yang ikut mendaftar ulang.

"Selanjutnya!"

Aku pun segera membereskan berkasku dan memberikan pada panitia didepanku. Mereka tampak cukup sibuk dan kurasa mereka tidak begitu ramah dengan mahasiswa barunya tersebut.

"Gisella Alexander Parker dari Weaseltown High School"

"Baiklah kau bisa mengikuti sesi foto untuk kartu mahasiswa mu" Ujar senior tak ramah tersebut didepanku. Aku pergi ke sudut ruangan untuk berfoto dan untungnya tidak seramai antrian untuk mendaftar ulang karena aku malas untuk mengantri.

"Baiklah Gisella Alexander, bisakah kau agak ke kiri? Ya bagus, lalu tersenyum lah dan katakan 'CHEESE!'" Ucap panitia yang mengatut sesi foto. Aku pun tersenyum gigi dengan berkata "CHEESE" dengan datar. Sedikit canggung karena mengingat ini adalah sesi foto kartu mahasiswa, bukan ber'selfie' ria layaknya remaja masa kini.

Selesai mengikuti sesi foto, aku segera berjalan untuk mengikuti acara pengenalan perguruan tinggi. Namun tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

BRAAK!

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

"Kau Giselle?"

"Ya, dan kau..."

Aku cukup kaget saat dia mengetahui namaku. Aku berusaha untuk mengingat wajahnya. Rasanya tidak begitu asing. Aku yakin pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat sesuatu untuk saat ini.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah dipaksakan" Seseorang di depanku tersenyum. Aku berusaha mengingatnya namun rasanya aku sudah cukup mengingatnya.

"AHA! Kau Austin Mahone sahabat kecilku itu bukan?"

"Hahaha akhirnya kau mengingatku, Giselle"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingat dan mengetahui namaku?"

Austin mengarahkan pandangannya pada nametag ku.

"Sepertinya nametag mu terjatuh"

"Astaga terimakasih Austin!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin kemana?"

"Mengikuti tur keliling sekolah?" Seruku sambil berjalan kearah lapangan.

"Hei kau punya pemandu acaramu bukan?"

"Siapa?" Ucapku bingung.

"Aku."

"Kau?" Seruku sambil menahan tawa.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau dengan kakak kelasmu" Seru dia sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Bibir mu mirip sekali dengan remaja sekarang hahaha" Ucapku tidak dapat menahan tawaku.

"Memangnya kau bukan remaja?" Ucapnya sambil memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu" Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. _Ah__dia__sama__saja__seperti__dulu,__selalu__membuatku__ingin__tertawa__bila__berada__didekatnya._

_"_Aku tau kau sedang memikirkanku dan berkata dalam hati '_Waw__walaupun__Austin__dulu__adalah__bocah__ingusan__yang__selalu__membuang__ingus__didepanku__namunsekarang__dia__adalah__remaja__tampan_' benar begitu bukan?"

"HAHAHA AUSTIN HENTIKAN!" Makhluk didepanku ini memang benar-benar gila kurasa. Dia tidak berhenti memberikan guyonan konyolnya. Dia terus menceritakan cerita hidupnya yang cukup tidak waras.

"Austin, aku haus. Dan kau tidak berhenti berbicara. Bisakah kau membelikanku minum? Karena ku rasa kau lebih mengetahui tentang kampus ini daripada aku" Ucapku memohon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hey guys, kenalin aku author baru di lightpanda namaku disdis, tapi kalian bisa sebut aku youngpandas atau yp juga gakpapa hehe. gak kayak depdep atau aysila chan aku lebih suka bikin fanfic justin Barbara. Yeah, I ship them.**

**Part 1 selesai. Karena emang ff ini wattpad style. And yeah you guys know it. Part nya lebih pendek. Dan disini justin belom muncul, di chap 2 justin udah mu****ncul. So guys please review! **


End file.
